Portalstuck
by CarrotUndASchtick
Summary: Karkat wakes up to find himself in Aperture Laboratories! With no one but Gamzee (who might be sober) to help him, how long will he last? PAWFUL SUMMARY. DEAL WITH IT. *steals Sollux's glasses* My first crossover, so be nice B) (*didn't ask you to be nice when I wrote my very first fanfiction, but is asking you to be nice now* HERP DERP) RATED T FOR PARANOIA. NOTHING ELSE. R&R :33


A/N: I have no idea if someone else has done this before and I really don't care :/ xD (if someone has, I sincerely apologize)

WARNING: This has Karkat and Gamzee in it. But I can't curse. As in, I'm not allowed to. You're probably thinking "oh you're so lame you can't curse" well, you know what? I'm a church going girl, and I'm not even fifteen either so leave me alone. You can curse all you want in the reviews though. Anyway, because I can't curse I will most likely beep them out. Or just replace them with something funny xD like Cybertronian curses (which are scrap, glitch, slag, and frag) ALSO THIS HAS SPOILERS. OBVIOUSLY. I'M NOT SURE WHO IT'S SPOILING THOUGH. PORTAL HAS BEEN OUT FOR YEARS. BUT IT DOES ALSO HAVE SOBER GAMZEE IN-CASE YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THAT FAR IN THE STORY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. HUSSIE OWNS HOMESTUCK. VALVE OWNS PORTAL. ALL I OWN IS MY LAPTOP, AND MY WORDS. THAT'S ALL. SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.

Enjoy~ ;)

* * *

-Karkat's POV-

I awoke in a strange device somewhat like a recooperacoon, but no slime, and I had on a weird jumpsuit. The jumpsuit was orange, and I found my sign right next to a logo for "Aperture Laboratories". Aperture Laboratories? What on Alternia is that?

I got up and looked around. I was in a room, inside a room. Who's the idiot that designed this! Honestly, a small, square like room inside another room! How am I even suppose to get out of this!? I don't see a door! Ugh... the troll responsible for this needs to be culled.

After fiddling around with the radio (trying to smash it on the ground) I heard a very familiar voice, "HeY tHeRe. ThIs Is ApErTuRe. I'm NoT sUpPoSeD tO tElL yOu ThIs, BuT yOu'Re In A hUgE bUiLdInG uNdErGrOuNd In A hUgE sAlT mInE, iN wHiCh YoU wIlL uNdErGo ExTrEmElY eXtEnSiVe TeStS tHaT yOu PrObAbLy WoN't SuRvIvE. BuT dOn'T WoRrY. YoU wIlL bE gIvEn A pOrTaL gUn To HeLp YoU gEt ThRoUgH tHe TeSt ChAmBeRs. HaVe FuN aNd EnJoY tHe MiRiCaLs Of ScIeNcE!"

"WHAT THE FU-"

That's when a hole opened in the wall (Totally didn't scare him).

I guess I'm suppose to go through it?

I exit that gog darn "room" and walk around, taking note of the camera.

Another door opens and I go through it.

There's a huge button on the floor and a tube going into the room through the ceiling. Through the tube drops a cube that goes to about my hip when I stand next to it. I guess it's for the button... but how am I even supposed to pick it up!?

I bend down and put one arm under it and the other on top of it before straightening back up again - because Crabdad (may he rest in peace) always said to lift with your legs not your back.

I somehow manage to get the cube to the button and when I do the door opens. I walk up to it, but stop when I notice the field of energy in front of it.

"WHAT IN GOG'S NAME IS THAT? GAMZEE! ANSWER ME, GAMZEE!"

"Oh ThAt? ThAt'S a InCanDeCeNt PaRtIcAl FiElD."

"WHAT DOES IT DO?"

"Do YoU rEmEmBeR tHe ClIpBoArD fRoM yOuR roOm?"

"YES?"

"WeLl, If YoU tAkE iT tHrOuGh ThE FiElD, iT wIlL dIsInTeGrAtE, iN fAcT, aNyThInG yOu BrInG tHrOuGh It ThAt'S cOmPaNy PrOpErTy WiLl."

"GEEZ... ISN'T THAT EXCESSIVE?"

"NoT rEaLlY. YoU'd Be SuRpRiSeD hOw MaNy PeOpLe StEaL." (people who haven't played the second game probably don't understand xD)

"ALRIGHT THEN? SO I JUST GO TO THE ELEVATOR?"

"YuP."

"ALRIGHT..."

Okay then... I wonder what he meant by "ExTrEmElY eXtEnSiVe TeStS tHaT yOu PrObAbLy WoN't SuRvIvE"

Where am I? How did I get here? Is Gamzee the one running the show here? Is he sober? How am I going to get out?

...

When the elevator stops, I get out and walk down a small corridor. Noticing a monitor type device, I pause to examine it.

One of nineteen? Nineteen whats? Do they mean tests? I suppose so...

What are these little images? You know what, never mind. I don't even care

Anyway, I keep going and- AURGH!

"HeY, kArBrO... wHaTcH yOuR sTeP..."

"SON OF A GUN!"

"I'vE nEvEr HeArD tHaT eXpReSsIoN..."

"I GOT IT FROM JOHN, OKAY!"

"ChIlL oUt, KaRbRo, It'S aLl GoOd..." (I know what you're thinking. It's so weird not having Gamzee and Karkat say a curse word every other word. But if you don't like it, you can just leave! xD (DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEE! Dx))

"*ANYWAY*, WHAT DO I DO?"

"LoOk BeHiNd YoU."

"OKAY...?"

I turn around and... it's one of those things from before. What even is it anyway?

"UMM...?"

"SoRrY, kArBrO, bUt ThAt'S aLl I cAn TeLl YoU. YoU'rE sMaRt, YoU cAn FiGuRe It OuT."

"GAMZEE! ... GRRRR..."

Gog I hate him. How on Alternia am I going to do this? Hmm... I suppose this orange hole thing is a 'portal'... So, do I just walk through it, or...? Ahh! It disappeared...! Pffft, it didn't scare me... (suuuuuure ;)) Okay... maybe disappear isn't a good word. But, it's showing a different room. Anyway, I think I might have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do.

I wait for it to go back to the cube, then go through it. I dash over to the cube and push it back over to where the 'portal' will be when it appears again (he took too long... we all know how that feels xP). It pops up again and I push cube through before jumping through myself. I wait for it to get to the right room, and I push it through and onto the button. I run back through right before it closes and when it circles back to the exit I jump through and run over to the elevator, ignoring the small shock the grid gave me.

"GoOd JoB, kArBrO! I kNeW yOu CoUlD dO iT! EiGhTeEn MoRe To Go!"

"SIGH."

"AwWw, DoN't SiGh KaRbRo. YoU cAn Do ThEm WiTh YoUr EyEs ClOsEd! ... JuSt... DoN't TrY tO..."

"ALRIGHT FINE WHATEVER. LET'S JUST GET THIS DONE SO I CAN GO BACK TO MY HIVE."

"ThAt'S tHe SpIrIt! AlSo, At ThE eNd, YoU gEt A sOpOr PiE! IsN't ThAt GrEaT!" (my Gamzee is horrible, I know _)

"... DO I... *HAVE* TO EAT IT?"

"YES!" (no, I didn't get mixed up with their quirks. Sober Gamzee just yells a lot. He isn't sober just YET, but he's getting there)

"! A- ALRight..." (here Karkat's quirk is faltering because he knows Gamzee is about to go sober. Let me make this clear: HIS QUIRK FALTERS BECAUSE HE KNOWS GAMZEE IS ABOUT TO GO SOBER, AND HE'S TRULY TERRIFIED, BECAUSE WHEN SOBER, GAMZEE USUALLY GOES ON KILLING SPREES)

"NoW, oNtO tHe nExT tEsT!"

I sigh once more before moving on to the elevator, suppressing the chill running down my torso pillar. (I originally planned on stopping here, but I decided to make it longer by doing the next chamber :o))

...

The elevator stops and I walk out. I slowly make my way over to the actual chamber not even bothering to look at the monitor. I'm not stupid, I know what it's for, I just don't care enough to waste ten seconds to look at it and see what all to expect in this test chamber. It's only the seond, so I doubt it's going to be anything too bad or dangerous. At least I hope so; I don't have my sickle.

All that's here is a bunch of rooms and a strange object on it. What is it? I'm guessing it's that portal gun Gamzee what talking about.

"YoU'rE dOiN' gReAt, KaRbRo! By ThE wAy, If YoU tAsTe BlOoD iN yOuR mOuTh, DoN't WoRrY, tHaT's NoRmAl."

"WAIT... *BLOOD*?"

"YuP. It IsN't PaRt Of 'test protocol' (this isn't his sober coming out. Remember, Gamzee himself said that he doesn't have to type like he does. It's just that he normal only yells when sober), BuT a SiDe EfFeCt Of ThE eMaCiPaTiOn GrId."

"*AND YOU'RE MAKING ME WALK THROUGH IT!*"(Karkat is getting defensive over his blood color, by the way Xd)

"SoRrY, kArBrO. I kNoW wHy YoU'rE gEtTiNg UpSeT, bUt YoU dOn't HaVe To WoRry. I WoN't SeE yOuR bLoOd CoLoR."

"SIGH. FINE."

"AnYwAy, ThAt'S aLl I hAd To SaY. CoNtInUe."

A door opens and I walk down the stairs it lead to. It's a dead end, but there's a small square on the wall to my left.

I look through it, and I see the portal gun. The pedestal it's on is turning, and it'll shoot out a portal every now and then. Now it's pointed in my direction. Wait... is it gonna-? Ah! I duck down and the portal goes to the wall behind me. I run through it and jump down to where the gun is, talk it off its pedestal.

"GoOd JoB! NoW yOu HaVe ThE HaNd-HeLd PoRtAl DeViCe!"

It's a little heavy, but not too heavy. There's a trigger inside it and when I pull it a blue portal appears on the wall the gun was pointed at. Well, that's neat and all, but... how do I aim this thing? Hmm...

I match one of the claw-like things (I don't know what to call it xD) with where I want the portal to be, and I pull the trigger (heheh... trigger Xd) (I'm a derp ._.). It doesn't land EXACTLY where I wanted it to, but I'll get the hang of it... I walk through the portal and then through the door way, then the grid, taking note of how the portal I shot disappeared, and then into the elevator, ignoring Gamzee. When inside, I lean against the wall and slide down onto the floor. I need a breather. (I know how that feels... I tire easily (curse you anemia!))

The elevator stops and I sigh, getting up. Sixteen more to go.

* * *

A/N: Well... I don't know what to say \:B I didn't plan on adding the second chamber, but I did to make it longer. It's kind of awful and pretty rushed, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. No promises though. I do have a life. And at the moment, a lot of things are happening. My gran whom I grew up with only has a few days left. Her cancer came back, and she won't survive. My sister and I are in Oklahoma at the moment, visiting our mom. We might be flying back to Texas here soon for the funeral, but we aren't sure yet.

Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter or whatever. Goodbye.


End file.
